Hope for a better tomorrow
by EtherealSighs
Summary: RingoCentric!. -Ringo sabe muchas cosas, pero calla más de lo que debería.-


**NA. **Sólo la trama me pertenece, los personajes son todos obra de Oh Great!

Posibles spoilers de los tomos 14, 15, 22 y 26.

Recomiendo escuchar la canción de **What you want** de **Evanescence.**

* * *

><p><em>There's still time<em>  
><em>Close your eyes<em>  
><em>Only love will guide you home<em>  
><em>Tear down the walls and free your soul<em>  
><em>Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down.<em>

Evanescence.

* * *

><p>No sabe cómo ni porqué comenzó esa estúpida guerra. No quiere saber porqué ella está involucrada en ella y por supuesto, Noyamano Ringo, no quiere entender porqué sus manos están teñidas de sangre.<p>

La líder del Sleeping Forest es una de las tantas inocentes que se han visto prisioneras por unas fuertes cadenas que no permiten alzar el vuelo a sus portadores.

A pesar de ser quién es, su nombre permanece enterrado en las profundidades de la torre y si grita, nadie la oye, ya que está completamente sola. Ahora ya no hay una Rika que la abrace amorosamente cuando una pesadilla la despierta en mitad de la noche y tampoco hay un Ikki que la proteja de los peligros. No, ahora sólo están su AT y ella misma.

Noyamano Ringo intenta aparentar ser fuerte y la mayoría de las veces lo logra, pues la gente no mantiene sus ojos puestos en ella durante el tiempo suficiente como para ver como su alma se va cayendo pedazo a pedazo, engullidos más tarde por la puerta verde que reside en su interior.

Ringo no es tonta, sabe que tarde o temprano Crazy Apple acabará por destruirla. Lo sabe, ¡claro que lo sabe! Cómo no hacerlo si ese es su mayor deseo. Pero ella no es ninguna suicida y tampoco es una persona negativa sino más bien realista. Y sabe- sabe tantas cosas- que pronto Crazy Apple vendrá a por ella porque así debe de ser. En el Sleeping Forest no hay ni un príncipe azul ni un beso que te despierte del largo trance al que una malvada bruja te ha sumido.

Por desgracia, la historia del Sleeping Forest es de todo menos idílica y todos sus miembros se han visto arrastrados a esa inmensa oscuridad que les abrasa por dentro. Ringo no ha sido la excepción, ella también ha acabado dentro de esa lúgubre noche y lo ha aceptado, porque sabe que, aunque quiera, no va a poder huir. Esta escrito en su destino y ella ya no quiere oponerse a él, no merece la pena.

Sin embargo, cuando llega el día de destruir al nuevo guardián del viento -Ikki - siente que, quizás, ha llegado el momento de cortar las cadenas que la obligan a ensuciar sus manos. Primero una golondrina, ¿ahora un cuervo?

Pero, aunque su deseo es el de no luchar contra Ikki, se da cuenta de que no puede, pues debe, ¡no!, tiene que demostrarle que dentro de ella hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Y lucha contra él, sin contenerse, con el firme propósito de destruir las alas de Ikki si hace falta. Ni siquiera él es capaz de oír los aterrados gritos de Ringo, que naciendo en lo más profundo de su alma intentan hacerse oír, sin conseguirlo.

Ella da todo lo que tiene en esa batalla, pero llegado el momento de destruir al guardián del viento se ve incapaz y acaba por protegerle de ese abominable dios de la muerte que quiere apoderarse de Ikki.

Esa noche él se marcha y Ringo le dice adiós con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, pues gracias a él las cadenas que encerraban sus alas se han roto en millones de pedazos que Ringo no duda en pisotear una y otra vez. Es libre, después de mucho tiempo, Ringo es libre. Siente como puede alzar el vuelo sin nada que se lo impida. Es feliz, durante esos efímeros días, es feliz.

Mas pronto llega el momento de luchar. Pronto llega el momento de oscurecer aún más su alma y de manchar sus manos de sangre. Ringo no duda ni un instante en volver a encadenar sus alas ya que piensa, que si por salvar a todos los que ama- Ikki- tiene que pagar ese pequeño precio, lo hará encantada pues una vida sin ellos- Ikki- no tiene sentido.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar en la madriguera aún tiene algo que hacer. Algo de vital importancia para ella. Verle por última vez.

Sus AT se deslizan por el asfalto con suavidad, sin necesidad de movimientos innecesarios. El palpitar de su corazón poco comienza a volverse errático y con un frenético ritmo cardíaco consigue aparecer ante él.

No le molesta ver a Sumeragi Kururu a su lado pues sabe que, a partir de ahora, la sincronizadora será la única que esté a su lado.

Ringo no se entretiene mucho en la despedida. Apenas unas cuantas palabras temblorosas dichas por la Caracola Enmascarada sirven para poner punto y final a su historia.

"Ringo te quiere, Ikki. Te quiere"

Luego huye, como una cobarde. Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y con el corazón roto. Quizás, piensa, esta sea la última vez que lo veo.

Crazy Apple ríe en su cabeza mientras Ringo, deshaciéndose en lágrimas, mira al cielo con la certeza de que cuando el destino vuelva a unir su camino con el de Ikki, ellos dos ya no serán los mismos.

Lo sabe. Tanto como que el cielo es azul y como que lo ama con todo su maltrecho corazón- Ringo sabe muchas cosas, pero calla más de lo que debería.-

No hay duda, la próxima vez que se encuentren Ringo no titubeara ni un segundo en ir a su lado para luchar, pues una vida sin él- Ikki- no es una vida que merezca la pena.

Hasta ese entonces Crazy Apple toma el control de la situación y destruye a cuantos se ponen en su camino, pues en sus espinas no hay cabida para una sonrisa. Ringo, por su parte, espera pacientemente encerrada dentro de la puerta verde, con una sonrisa cargada de esperanza, pues sabe que tarde o temprano la tormenta estallará y ésta- Ikki. Ikki. Ikki.- volverá a romper sus cadenas. Si, ella aguarda con esperanza ya que ésta es lo último que se pierde.

-O eso pensaba ella-

* * *

><p><em>Well.<em> Eso es todo. Me apetecía hablar de Ringo que no es ni mala ni bueno, simplemente alguien que es arrastrada por unas circunstancias dolorosas y que la hacen hacer una serie de cosas que ensucian su alma. Por suerte para ella, la lluvia que trae la tormenta puede limpiar su impía alma.

_-Review. Review. Review.-_

PD: Mi mente se niega a escribir algo coherente, así que los tres primeros en comentar -me hace gracia esto, parece un anuncio de la tele- podrán pedirme un fic. Sólo tendrán que decirme una pareja y cinco palabras y yo intentaré hacerlo.

_Well._ Ahora sí, me despido.

Besos, _Sighs._

_-Review. Review. Review._-


End file.
